1. Field
This relates to an oil pump, and more particularly, to an oil pump for a compressor.
2. Background
In general, a compressor converts mechanical energy into compressive energy. Compressors may typically be categorized into a reciprocating type, a scroll type, a centrifugal type and a vane type. Scroll compressors are commonly used in air conditioning and refrigeration applications. Scroll compressors may be further divided into a low-pressure type scroll compressor or a high-pressure type scroll compressor based on whether a casing of the scroll compressor is filled with a suction gas or a discharge gas. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.